Britian
by Dinokitty
Summary: Someone at a world meeting mentions Alfred and Arthur's special relationship.


"So what's this I hear about your 'special relationship' with Amérique, Angleterre?" Francis asks raising a suggestive eyebrow at the black sheep of Europe. The two had arrived at in New York at about the same time and France had insisted they walk together into the meeting room in New York, Arthur's stiff etiquette forced him to comply with the request. Around them other countries were arriving in pairs a bit less hostile them theirs, chatting with voices a little louder than the two blonde European countries. It was normal for a meeting loud, out of control and everyone had their fair share of alcohol to make sure nothing got too boring. Not that that was going to change anything, they didn't need anything to help start fights. "Is it the kind of relationship I think it is?" Ahead of them Japan was being assaulted by someone who looked like Turkey while Greece was passes out on the floor (or Turkey knocked him out) the two had a love hate relationship, France mused as he walked past, they hated each other but loved the same thing.

"Of course not!" Arthur yells defensively, poison green eyes glaring fiercely at the country of love. He hated having to deal with the older, nosey country but they had too much history for him to simply ignore the bloody frog not that it would make a difference. Francis always sought him out if he was bored, which was how Britain knew that it nothing would get done nor would anything of worth be spoken in the larger room ahead. "Our relationship is purely political." He turned away not facing the nation of love, knowing that if Francis got a glance at his face the other nation would call his bluff. "I don't know why stupid gits like you think it could be anything more."

"Really?" The Frenchman gave him skeptical look, taking a sip of the wine from the bottle he had brought for the yearly week long meeting. Typically alcohol wasn't allowed in during the meetings but everyone agreed that the yearly meeting world was too stressful to survive without some kind of buffer between tempers and facts. "Why is it, that I don't believe you? You and Alfred were always very close, almost too close for it to be purely platonic."

"I don't know, why you're questioning me about my little brother when the same can be said about you and Canadia. Of course I was close to him, you bloody idiot and unless you're willing to question your own affection I suggest you drop it," the Brit growled, ignoring the France who muttered 'Canada idiot.' Britain was more focused on his desire to punch the idiotic blonde, dealing with him always set his nerves on fire. He had the most annoying habit of pressing the buttons that were still a little too sore from last time. "But whatever the reason it doesn't matter, we do have a meeting to attend so get yourself under control. And stop drinking that absolutely disgusting grape juice, you're supposed to be sober when we having meetings." They had arrived in the room, which was already half full of squabbling nations and one irritated German who had a pestering Italian by his side. Arthur couldn't help but notice the flash of white hair as something rushed by him. 'Damnit Prussia!" Pursing his lips in annoyance he shook his head, hoping that Ludwig would keep his brother out of the meeting or at least out of their infamous tankards…

"Oui, oui, you know it takes more than a few glasses of wine to make a fool of me, unlike you," Francis says rolling his eyes, the many memories of his drinking days with the blonde Brit flashing across his eyelids. More often than not he was the one to pick up the other when he was arrested at the bars – he had to make up for those streaking incidents somehow… "Besides, it's not like America's going to arrive for a few more minutes I have plenty of time to 'sober up' as you said." He placed his glass on the table, carefully pouring himself a full eight ounces but as Britain asked he didn't take a sip 'sobering up'.

Growling the shorter blonde turned away from his friend, heading for his seat across the table. The room was mostly full, everyone had arrived and taken their seats except for a certain blonde North American that is. Just as France had said it took another five minutes before Alfred finally arrived, he was acting strange though. When the superpower walked in, shoulders hunched, head so low no one could see his face. It was so uncharacteristic that for a moment Britain couldn't help but stare at him in surprise before hastily trying to look disinterested having caught the sly look France was shooting him.

"Hey guys..." The normally cheerful nation was despondent, every part of him drooping. "Sorry I'm late..." Taking his seat beside Matt Alfred lay his head on his arms, slouching low in his chair. Closing his eyes Alfred took a deep breath as Ludwig began the meeting. Letting the stiff voice wash over him he replayed the words over and over in his head 'Purely political. Our relationship is purely political' The American sighed heavily the message seemed to burn into his mind, he was far too distressed to actually deal with the meeting but couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not paying attention. The meeting were supposed to be important, supposed to save lives just like a hero is supposed to but the only thing he could focus on was the fact that Arthur thought their relationship was 'purely political' though, he simply couldn't get it out of his head. He thought they had moved on from that, from the heartbreak he had been forced to cause during the Revolutionary War... A hand poked his side gently but he ignored it, simply wanting to wallow in his self-pity.

"Al... Al," the hand was more persistent and dull blue eyes met his brother's concerned indigo ones, Matt was leaning against the wood so they were face to face and biting his lip in worry. "What's the matter?" The Canadian had begun ignoring the meeting like the many other bored countries. Almost everyone was already half asleep, and those who weren't were too distracted messing with the sleeping nations sitting beside them to bother listening to the poor presenter. Nobody ever paid attention during these meeting anyways...

"I... I just over heard some stuff..." His voice was low, the younger blonde trying his best not to be over heard. "It just kinda messed me up. That's all." He didn't want to drag in brother into his problems, he got him into enough trouble as it is. Whether or not he was by himself this time, he had told Canada of his crush in a moment of weakness years ago but now he couldn't face him. He was Alfred F. Jones, he was supposed to be the hero not cry when ever things got a little rough. At the moment however he felt three inches tall and like he was back in the woods by himself again. He felt like the first time he had realized what love was like, the first time he had had his heart broken by a pretty colony girl in the little town of Hampton.

"Hm? What'd you hear?" Matt asked knowing it couldn't be anything good with the way the storm cloud hung over his twins head. The rain was practically pouring over him and Matt couldn't help but be worried as he avoided getting wet. "Was it China again? You know he always says stuff he doesn't mean during these meetings, tensions are high and everyone's already growing bored as it is." Usually Yao got bullied by his bosses into messing with Alfred about the debts he owed him and sometimes it got to the blondes' head and by sometimes he meant usually. Somehow Canada got the impression it was something worse, something bigger, his brother didn't usually try to keep things from him. Typically Alfred was completely open with him, keeping secrets wasn't 'the hero's' style. "You can tell me anything, I promises I won't judge."

"Nah, Yao's been pretty good lately. And Matt? I know I can trust you it's just- ," Alfred said turning his face a little so his eyes met Canada's, even if he didn't want to face the facts he had to, and moping around about it wouldn't changing anything. Even so the young nation couldn't bring himself to let his fiery Brit go he had let himself fall to far, let feeling fester for too long to just let go. "It was Arthur actually... He was just talking to Francis about some stuff... It was, nothing big..." Not really, it wasn't even that big a deal, but honestly he just couldn't cope with the idea of everything he had with Arthur being "purely political".

"Nothing big? Really?" The Canadian poked his brother unaware of red eyes narrowed at the pair and the pale ears trying to listen in from the other side of the room, now curious of what had bothered his 'indestructible' brother so much. 'Hero's aren't supposed to be shaken like this and seeing Al display this kind of weakness in public was worrying, Alfred never showed weakness in front of everyone. "What'd he say that upset you so much? You're never like this."

Breaking down America lay his head back on the hard table, unable to face the reality, unable to face his brother as his felt his heartbreak. "Our relationship is 'purely political'," Alfred whispered tears pricking the back of his eyes at thought of lost the opportunities he dreamed he had. He forced himself to blink them back, knowing crying where certain people could see him was not a good idea. "I just thought... I dunno I meant more to him? Does that make sense?" Dull eyes look at Mathieu, imploring him to have all the answers he so desperately needed. "I thought we had cleared everything up after World War II, I came in guns a blazing just for him and everything. I tried everything to get close to him but he kept pushing me away, and now with this… is it better to just I dunno stay away this time? Do you think he'd even care if I never spoke again to him? Would he even notice if I completely avoided him? Would he even be happy about it?""

"Al, don't do that. It won't help either of you," the words were simple but the look he gave Alfred was understanding. He'd heard a plethora of America's musing about Arthur, dreams he did not need to know, memories shared in confidence, and hopes meant to someday be a reality. Except now they wouldn't be, Canada didn't offer condolences because words didn't change facts, as nations they had all learned that. As he narrowed his eyes Matt couldn't feeling the tiny clump of dislike for England that was buried deep within him grow a little at the obvious rejection of the love struck fool across from him. There was no way that the European could be dense enough to not recognize the dozens of hints America had left him, to not see the way Alfred always sent him love-struck looks or the way he always tried to touch him. His poor brother was devastated and even Ludwig had made an off-handed comment about it a few week ago. If the emotionally stunted German could recognized then surely the enlightened Englishmen should've. "Maybe you heard wrong, I know Arthur never means what he says to France. He'd lie straight faced to him if it proved a point."

Alfred shook his head hopelessly against the wood, the nations around them were watching the pair in interest. None were attempting to hide it, Brazil was listening in while he took notes, Argentina was reading the pairs lips from next to him her eyebrows raising higher and higher, Indonesia was watching but tried to act disinterest and India was glaring at Alfred from afar. Shooting them all withering glares, which caused them to at least look back at Spain who was presenting in the front. All except India who was still glaring at America, brown eyes which were normally warm were accusing.

"Hold your tongue about England," his accent was heavy but the message was clear, he was defending the absent blonde and it seemed like wasn't going to let Alfred get away with bad mouthing their former parent. "You should be grateful for the love and kindness you did receive from him. Many of his other colonies did not receive as much attention as you two. He was absolutely broken when you separated from him, nothing could comfort him. Be grateful you meant so much to him, the rest of us did not hold that luxury." Turning his nose up at them he turned back to South Korea who had risen to speak next, ignoring the two along with the others.

"Calm down Al," Matt said forcefully putting his hands on the second North American nation shoulders who looked absolutely ready to fight the brunet who had turned away. "Please just ignore him, you know he was always jealous of us and the relationship we had with Arthur. Now about Arthur… we don't know if he meant it so please, just don't take it for face value things always get over exaggerated with France and him."

"Alright, alright, I- okay," America said hesitating but only for a moment. "I know dude, but this means a crap ton more than it should and I just don't know how the heck to react to hearing that." He shrugged, not quite sure how to explain what he was feeling. "I'm just not sure what I'd so if it is true. I… God Mattie, just urgh." He moaned in mental anguish over reacting only a little bit.

"Of course, now please pay the attention Japan's talking about trade and I'm pretty sure that involves you," Canada points to the front where Japan was standing in the front, a presentation already on projector. Hopefully Arthur would manage to change his brother's mind... if not well… Arthur had always wondered why Al was so afraid of him during hockey season.

The meeting was ending and like unusual nothing had been done, the cloud that had been hovering over Alfred all day hadn't moved an inch, instead seeming to grow darker and darker as the American stewed in his own self-pity. "Alright everyone, we will be completing the meeting tomorrow," Germany yelled from the front of the room trying to be heard over the gossiping nations, who all were wondering what had Alfred so down. "Please remember all you papers, I'm not going to be responsible if you lose anything." Turning away from the others the Germanic man quickly, but neatly, packed his briefcase, ignoring the people nosily who were packing up as well. Leaving quickly he was one of the first out the door, not one of them wanting to deal with the troublingly depressed country.

"So what do you think is wrong with America?" Gilbert asked Spain as the two walked out the door. They were followed by most of the others, a select few staying behind to discuss 'business'. "I swear I had nothing to do with it, but it really is weird." The pair shot a look at the blonde who hadn't said a word all day, instead just lying there eyes half closed and face planted firmly on the wood. None of them had seem him this down since the cold war when he was forced to have his eyes open at all time. Now that had been a bad time. This however seemed much, much worse, on a personal reason at least. "Do you think Russia stared messing with him again?" He stopped in his place, before spinning around in the door way wanting to look at the blonde

"Probably not but I agree this is pretty strange," Spain agreed, tugging his friend away from the man. It was clear Alfred didn't want company and the brunette nation didn't want to disturb him. "We'd best leave him alone, I don't think he wants to be disturbed." Antonio's attempt to have Prussia leave was unsuccessful as the taller man pulled him back, trapping him against the wall a hand over his mouth. Struggling slightly the Spaniard licked the pale hand cover his mouth. "Damn it Gil, get off me." Struggling against the arms he glared at the Prussian who quickly let go of him, whipping the spit off is hand with a look of disgust on his face.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet something's happening Gott damn it," the albino hissed pointing at the table were America was laying, Canada had arrived and for once he was seen clearly by the green-eyes brunette. It was obvious he was comforting his look alike, a hand on Alfred's shoulder while he was speaking muffled words in a soothing tone. "Is that Eyebrows? And Franny? What the heck are they doing?" He narrowed his eyes at them but grabbed Spain's arm.

Pulling his friend with him Prussia crept closer, slipping behind the double doors, peeking out so only his ruddy red eyes could be seen and he could see the three countries conversing. Above him Antonio poked his head out as well, wanting to hear as well. "C'mon we're supposed to go out to eat tonight," Matt said poking his twin in the forehead obnoxiously, his passive aggressive nature coming out. He didn't often try to annoy his brother but this weird attitude of his was not going to go unpunished. "Francis said we could even go to McDonald's if it cheers you up." Arthur couldn't help but grumble at the thought at eating at the greasy fast food restaurant but didn't protest.

"What's the matter with you, you bloody idiot," Britain snapped, hungry and annoyed with the idiot. He was also slightly concerned, not that he would admit it. Just like he wouldn't be insinuating anything with the special relationship he had with his former colony and current ally. Arthur had always been stubborn, but dealing with the depressed "Come on it's time to go, I'm hungry and I'm sure everyone else is too." He glared at the moping blonde hating the way the normally cheerful blonde was looking so depressed, "And stop acting like a bloody child, grow up."

Corn flower blue eyes finally look up, narrowing at the agitated European, "Oh be quiet Arthur. Just go without me, it's not that big a deal. Jeez..." He shot Mattie a look before flopping down, any life he had gained by arguing with England left him. Francis watched on, already suspecting what could be wrong with Alfred. "Matt, you can get these guys to leave right? I'll probably just pick something up later..." Closing his eyes again Alfred tried to ignore the others, feeling the ache in his chest grow at the close proximity to his long standing crush.

"I-" the Canadian began to say before glaringly pained eyes met his own. "Arthur, France why don't we leave. I'm sure Al's perfectly capable of feed himself. C'mon..." He tugged on the pair's sleeves, knowing that if Arthur remained in the conference room Alfred would blow up, for sure. "I saw this great bistro down the road, I'm sure we can find somewhere else if we can't get a seat there." Purple eyes met Canada's and both knew that the situation had no good endings, even if France didn't know was going on completely.

"Sure, mon ami," Francis said agreeing easily, not wanting to bother Alfred when he was in a mood. That usually resulted in you getting shot at, and while the American isn't a sniper like a certain Finish man he was quite good with his shot gun when he wanted to be. Grabbing Arthur's elbow he tried to drag him away and as he turned to the door he spotted a pair of ruby eyes as well as a pair of emerald ones. He glared at the pair who were hiding behind the door as if daring them to stay there and listen in, of course Gilbert misinterpreted it and gave him a thumbs up. Closing his eyes in exasperation before turning back to his family. "Come Angleterre, we should leave jeune Amérique."

"No I want to know why he's moping around like some lay about," Arthur said stubbornly refusing to move, even as Mathieu tried to defuse the situation and Francis tried to drag him away. The concern he was feeling for America wasn't obvious but Canada could see the flicker of emotion in his deceptively angered green eyes "He's been acting odd all day and I want to get to the bottom of it." Crossing his arms over his chest he stared at the younger nation, wanting him to at least look him in the eyes.

Slowly Alfred raised his head, as though he were too exhausted to deal with them, which in all honestly he was. "You want to know why I'm so upset?!" He growled lifting himself to his feet he slammed the table, a little harder than necessary causing the wood to groan under his hand. Normally sky blue eyes turned an icy color none of them had seen in years, inside all five watching seemed to shiver. "You, of all people, should know exactly why I'm acting like this. It's your fault anyways!" Directing his gaze on the Brit he glared in what felt like anger but was really more of a wrathful gaze.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Britain asked raising his voice in anger. "I don't have the foggiest idea of what you're talking about. So don't go blaming me for whatever dump crap you've managed to get yourself involved in you bloody wanker!" He narrowed his eyes match the others, "Get the hell up so we can eat, you're wasting my time. You're problems haven't been mine in years fat ass." Behind him France smacked his face, and Matt narrowed his eyes in anger, he didn't like Arthur throwing accusations towards his younger brother. It was bad enough he was going to throw his twin's feelings in his face, he didn't have to be a complete asshole about it.

"I don't know why I bother!" America shouted standing up so quickly the chair was knocked over. He crossed his arms to match his crush and took a defensive stance, feeling slightly corner when he noticed the pair of eyes poking from behind door. "I'm trying to let you guys go in peace, before I blow up but you know what? You deserve whatever the hell I can give you!" At these words the self-proclaimed 'hero's' voice broke a little, taking a deep breath. "I was a stupid, stupid, idiot to believe that after World War 2 our relationship had changed. I thought you had managed to get over my revolution, but nope I'm stuck with a crush on the one guy who hates me more than ever!"

Throwing his arms up the blonde signed before grabbing his messenger bag and turning away from the gaping Europeans and the concerned Canadian. "I'll see you guys around..." Alfred said, his voice softer than usual and his eyes downcast. "I, call me later Matt, I gotta talk to you..."walking around the table he tried to walk away from the helpless situation, doing his best not to let the other to see the tears not that it stopped Canada from shooting him a sympathetic and knowing look.

"Oh no you don't, you bloody wanker!" Arthur said grabbing his elbow he pulled the other back into the room, eyes like ice. "You can wriggle your way out of this one. Are you, by any hope of a bloody chance, saying that you like me, you adorable, blue eyed idiot?" They met eyes and the four bystanders could see the metaphorical sparks that seemed to leap between them. "And would you be so surprised if I said I loved you as well?"

Alfred eyes when wide in surprise before the storm could was gone and he leaned closely to give the older nation a quick peck on the lips. Leaning against the shorter man's forehead he stared into the eyes as the realization hit him; his crush of hundreds of years actually loved him back. That in itself felt like a miracle to the young blonde. "You love me, you really love me. This, this is amazing, this is absolutely, completely, God England-Arthur I love him."

Arthur's eyes widened at the gentle kiss before grabbing the collar of America's jacket and pulling him back, hard. He dragged the taller nation towards him, smashing his lips into Alfred's chapped ones. Closing his eyes England felt Alfred melt into him even more then he had been before and he snaked his eyes around Al's neck holding him against him. A minute later the two pulled back, breathing deeply, "So, you have a crush on a guy who 'hates' you? You should probably ask him first before sinking into this idiotic depression."

"Whoooooo! Go at it you two!" A voice called from behind them. It was Prussia who was being dragged away from the room by Antonio. "Wait 'till Bruder hears about what you two are going to be doing on the meeting table!" Francis and joined Spain in trying to drag Gilbert away while Canada threatened the albino. "Get some Ally, I knew you'd get that British ass someday!"


End file.
